1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held implements having elongated handles such as brooms, mops, paint rollers, and the like. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved self-supporting implement that has an elongated handle that can be gripped by a user and a working tool end portion, the handle having a specially configured multi-leg footing that extends between an expanded lower position for use when supporting the implement in a generally vertical position and a retracted position wherein the legs are aligned next to the handle when the implement is being used.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many hand held implements have elongated handles that are typically between about a few to several feet long. Such implements can include as examples broom, mop, paint roller, squeegee, walking cane, pool net, tiki torch, flag pole, rake and shovel.
When using such an elongated hand held implement, a user is frequently required to release his or her grip on the implement such as when moving furniture, when obtaining supplies to be used with the implement, or when not using the implement and it is dripping liquid (eg. mop, paint roller). This presents a problem in that a user must repeatedly bend over to pick up the implement when the implement is to be used again. Over a period of time, this can create an unsafe working environment, be very burdensome to the user, especially in cases wherein the user is elderly or has a chronic back problem or other physical impairment.
Several patents have issued that relate generally to the supporting of an elongated object. U.S. Pat. No. 636,074 discloses a cane that has an expanding base that converts it into a stool.
The Dalton U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,667 discloses a signal flag and lamp stand device that has retractable legs at the lower end portion of the device.
A Swedish patent 93140 discloses a structure that has a movable tripod base support that appears to retract.
French patent 627895 discloses an elongated support structure having retractable legs. Another French patent, 1515494 discloses a vertically extending support device having a plurality of retractable legs.
The Lufkin U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,756 discloses a portable stand that includes a hollow column threaded externally at its lower end, a hub having threads for engagement with the threaded end of the column, and a plurality of radially extending sockets, ears disposed on opposing sides of the sockets and carrying pivots, feet carried between the ears having their inner ends slidably engaging the sockets, the feet having longitudinal slots through which the pivots pass and a spring engaging each foot and its pivot and tending when the foot is swung down to push it into the socket and when the foot is swung up to push its lower extremity across the length of the socket so as to lock it in the collapsed position.
A collapsible stand for umbrellas and the like is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,879. The collapsible stand for an umbrella or the like includes an elongated hollow shaft open at one end, at least three elongated springy legs which are arcuate in their unstressed condition, the legs being located beside each other and inside the shaft for movement between a collapsed position, where the legs are located substantially entirely within the shaft and an expanded position where the legs extend through a substantial distance through and beyond the open end of the shaft and spread apart from each other to provide at least a three point support, manually operable moving means shiftable with respect to the shaft and connected to the legs for moving the same between the collapsed and expanded positions and an umbrella sheet fixed to the shaft.
The Jorgensen U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,828 discloses a walking cane with a collapsible stand adjacent its tip shiftable from an extended position wherein the stand supports the cane in an upright attitude, to a collapsed position where the stand nests neatly along the body of the cane above the tip, permitting the latter to engage the ground when the cane is used for walking. A manually manipulatable remote control lever on the cane is mounted for over center operation to permit selective locking of the stand in either its expanded or collapsed position.